The Most Human Thing
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: So i've seen all the ipod challanges out ther and i thought why not give it a go. So, for your entertainment i present to you ten ipod oneshots centered around Rachel and Puck. Enjoy and please give it a go.


**The most Human Thing**

**By XxSailorWinchesterXx**

**Ten little Puckleberry onshots, each coming from a song on my ipod, when I shuffled them randomly. A lot harder then I thought.**

**Almost Here – Delta Goodrem.**

"You're breaking up with me." It wasn't so much as question as it was a statement. She knew that they were having problems. He was never with her, he was always with Quinn and his child. Not that she blamed him, after all it would be just cruel to keep a farther away from their child.

"No, I mean. Berry, you know I don't wanna do this." He said and grabbed her wrist. "But I'm never there for you, I'm only almost there. You can't want that."

She tired to hold back her tear. Truthfully she didn't care as long as she had him. Desperate, maybe, but she loved him.

"Are you two getting back together?" She asked the question stinging her lips. There was no answer from him. That said everything she need to know.

**Midnight Romance – A Kiss Could Be Deadly.**

She creept out the window as quietly as she could. A smile spreading on her face. She'd been looking forward to this moment for days. Tonight was the night that her and Puck were finally going to spend the night together. They'd been putting it off till they were both fully ready, her more so then him. Of course they had to keep it a secret, they knew that certain people would approve. As she jumped from her window and landed on the ground she was reward with the sight of her boyfriend.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked and leaned in to kiss her.

"I can keep a secret unlike some." Se smiled back.

Emergency - Paramore

She sat patiently at in the hospitals waiting room. He thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"Rachel."

Rachel turned to the source of the voice and was rewarded with the sight of Fin. Who was looking like he could break down at any moment.

"What's wrong, how are they?" Rachele asked standing up and rushing over to Fin.

Fin shook his head back and forth and fell into the row of chairs. Needing to know what happened Rachel ran over to Quinns room and saw her crying and hugging Puck, who was also crying. _Why's he crying they're not even that close._ She then saw Puck rest his hand on Quinns belly and kiss her on the lips. _He was the farther._

All Around Me – Flyleaf

Rachel brached herself for another slushie attack from the hockey team, she saw them walking towards her with an evil look on their face.

"Wanna do this the hard way or the easy way" One of the members asked her.

Sighing, and seeing no other option she answered. "Easy."

The hockey team laughed but before they could do anything Puck came up and knocked the slushies out of their hands.

"Fuck off. Now." He growled and the hockey team walked away.

"Your always there when I need you." Rachel smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, it's my job."

**The Only Exception – Paramore.**

"Thanks for being there today Noah." Rachel said he pulled up in front of her house.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." Puck replied and stopped the car. There was a brief silence.

"I know that it must of been hard for you." Rachel muttered, looking down at the ground. "Even after Finn found out, she still chose him. None of us were expecting that."

Puck nodded and kept looking straight ahead. "How do you feel, knowing that Finn's still staying with her."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't care. You think I would but I don't, truth is I was just in love with the idea of him. I… well I know what I want."

Puck looked at her and saw the meaning in her words. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Rachel kissed back then broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to be with a geek like me. You don't seem the type."

"You're the exception."

**Hey, Soul Sister - Train.**

Puck smiled as he walked up in front of his fellow Glee members. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to to impress the women he like.

You gave my life direction A game show love connection

_We can't deny, _

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to be right out of my untrimmed chest._

_Hey soul sister_

_Hey that mister mister._

Rachel smiled as she listened to Puck sing. In the car on the way here she had mentioned how much she loved this song, but yelled at him for not listening to her. This was proof that he did. When Puck finished singing he walked back and sat next to Rachel.

"How'd I do berry?"

"You were a bit sharp. But I loved it."

Used To – Daughtry

Rachel dried her tears as she began to leave the bathroom. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to have to face anyone or tell them what was wrong. _If I can make it to my locker then I can get my books and leave before classes end. _She thought and ran out of the bathroom, only to collide with something hard.

"Rachel are you okay?"

_Crap. _Rachel thought, she really didn't want to talk to him of all people.

"Yeah Finn I'm fine but I have to go." She said and tried to get passed only to stoped by him.

"Rachel what's wrong? Tell me."

Unable to help herself Rachel cried into his chest. "He dumped me. Puck dumped me."

Blue Lips – Regina Spektor

Puck jumped into the pool and swam towards an unconscious Rachel, who has slipped and hit her head on the pool edge. When he reached her he pulled her into his arms and tried to unsuccessfully to wake her. The water was cold, it was winter and the top of the water was covered with a thin layer of snow. His eye locked onto her blue lips and he knew that he had to get her put quick. Pulling her towards the edge he pulled both himself and Rachel out, and began CPR. After a few attempts Rachel coughed up some water.

"Rachel?"

"You have blue lips Puck."

**I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace.**

"Fuck Berry, you piss the shit out of me." Puck swore, as she pulled up in Rachel's driveway.

"The why are you even with me then, If I'm such a bitch?" Rachel asked, her temper flaring.

"I have no fucking idea." Puck yelled and hit the steering wheel. Rachel shocked at Pucks out burst got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Bitch.." Puck muttered as she reversed and drove away. After he had taken a shower and was lying in bed his mind kept going over their fight. Why was he with her? She was a complete bitch, had to have her say in everything, wore the most ugly clothes and her whole life revolved around Glee. _Fuck I love those things_ He thought and realized that he loved the very things that he hated about her.

All This Time – Maria Mena

This was it, her one shot at stardom. Regionals. Naturally they had chosen her to sing a solo. Not they she blamed them. She was the best, and they all knew it. Her nerves were making her shake. _I can do this. I can do this. _She told herself as she listened to audience trying to settle down. Vocal Adrenaline had already performed, and they were much better then anyone had anticipated. Jesse was much better then he'd been last time she saw him.

"Ready Berry. This is your chance to shine." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around her. Last time she was in this situation Finn was the one comforting her, however she preferred it being Puck.

"Yes." Rachel nodded and gave a deep breath. So she performed, and got the standing ovation that she' always wanted.

"You were great Berry. Knew you had it in you all this time.

**The End.**

**Oh my glee, that was harder then I thought. Some of the songs that came up I was like 'you've got to be kidding me' but I did them anyway. So what did you think?**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
